User talk:72.198.34.167
Plagiarism policy User:72.198.34.167, I am just following the wiki policy of Forgotten Realms Wiki:Plagiarism... if you have a problem, please create a wiki profile and speak with one of our admins, such as User:Cronje... thank you for your input :) Darkwynters (talk) 17:03, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi there. You put a deletion tag on what must be every dragon page for reasons of copyright infringement. However, I checked several of these in what sources I could, and found that they weren't directly copied at all. Perhaps they could be better written or rewritten, but they're not simply copying the text. Therefore, I've begun undoing these edits until these pages can be checked properly. If you wish to contribute in this way, then please compare the article against the sourcebook, and mention the source in the deletion tag. Otherwise, it seems you're just vandalizing this wiki. Please don't do that. -- BadCatMan (talk) 08:52, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for providing sources. I've been able to confirm some. However, those gem dragon pages are actually correctly rewritten, and thus are not infringing on the source material. Please only mark for deletion those pages that are word-for-word copied. -- BadCatMan (talk) 09:55, August 23, 2012 (UTC) BTW, fighting an edit war does no-one any good. Please discuss these issues here. We're all here to help. -- BadCatMan (talk) 09:56, August 23, 2012 (UTC) "An article found with plagiarised material is an immediate candidate for deletion. This is because the complete history of the page is readily and publically available with only a few mouse clicks and so even if the page is rewritten, plagiarised content still exists on the article. The only way to clear this history is to delete the entire article." - Forgotten Realms Wiki:Plagiarism :Yes, we've all read the policy we're enforcing, thank you. Can you please talk to us normally? That would be lovely. :Only those pages that are direct word-for-word copies from the sourcebooks need to be deleted in this way. Those pages confirmed to have copied material (plagiarism, copyright infringement, piracy, call it what you will) will be deleted as soon as an administrator gets around to it. However, those the gem dragon pages were properly rewritten and are thus not illegal. -- BadCatMan (talk) 10:02, August 23, 2012 (UTC) I don't actually care. I'm doing this to be an asshole. I personally think that both plagiarism and copyright infringement is bullshit. In my opinion, you can't own words. Do whatever you want. I'm done with this wiki. :Yes, I know. Have a nice day. -- BadCatMan (talk) 10:13, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Profile User:72.198.34.167, it is good to see you have returned... please create a profile :) You seem to know a lot about the Realms! Darkwynters (talk) 18:09, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :I have a profile, Drow2626. I just forgot the password and I don't really care to make a new profile. Thanks for the compliment. I've read every Forgotten Realms book and short story written by R.A. Salvatore and I've read the Elminster series up to Elminster Must Die. :) - 72.198.34.167 User:Drow2626, why don't you just ask User:Cronje or User:Fw190a8 and see if they can help you get your password or have it sent to your e-mail :) Darkwynters (talk) 18:21, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Because it doesn't really matter to me. It's not like I care about taking credit for my edits. - 72.198.34.167 Urshula I edited the references for the Urshula page. Check it please to see if it is as you want it. I put the full name in her name and her shortcut-name in her aliases--Jandor (talk) 13:23, September 9, 2012 (UTC).